Ron and Hermione: Who would've guessed?
by Ambygirl86
Summary: Ron Likes Hermione. Hermione likes Ron, where will it go? Possible PG_13 later
1. Default Chapter

!--This file created by ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0--  
HTML  
HEAD  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT="ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0"  
TITLERonandHermione/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY BGCOLOR=#FFFFFF  
  
PRon and Hermione: Part oneBR  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters are J.K.Rowlings.BR  
The story starts the summer after 4th year. Ill keep you updated as far as what the time period is.BR  
BR  
Hermione lay on her bed at her home, waiting for Rons father to come and get her to take her to The Burrow. It was July 5th, and she had gotten Rons invite just the day before. She missed the Weasleys terribly, especially Ron(Though she wasnt going to admit it to anyone but herself).BR  
A sudden whooshing sound coming from the fireplace told her that Mr. Weaslley was there, having come by Floo Powder. She got up and grabbed her trunk.BR  
At the thought of going to the Burrow and seeing Ron, her heart gave a jump. It wasnt new to her, not now, anyway. She had liked Ron since 3rd year, but had been too big to admit it, to herself or to Ron. She had technically dated Viktor Krum for a bit, yes, but she realized in the end it had just been to avoid how she really felt about her red-headed best friend.BR  
She couldnt even get away from her feelings in her dreams. She had lately been dreaming about walking through fields with Ron, holding hands, loving stares, kisses......but she couldnt think of that now. Shed never even been kissed before. And odds were, in her opinion, anyway, that Ron didnt feel the same way. She liked him very much, and had thought that she may be in love with him, but until she could get up the courage to tell him, she just couldnt see hope in any of it.BR  
Hermione! Are you ready to go? Her mum called from up the stairs. Mr. Weasley is here!BR  
Hermione sighed and pulled her trunk to the door of her room. This was going to be an interesting year.BR  
****************************************************BR  
At the same time, Ron Weasley sat in his room alone, thinking about Hermione. Harry wasnt there yet, and Dumbledore hadnt permitted him to until after his Birthday, which sucked, in Rons opinion.BR  
But his thoughts turned again to Hermione. He had known for a bit now(since the Yull Ball), that he liked her. He was just too scared of rejection to tell her how he really felt. He had been insanely jealous of Krum when he took his Mione to the ball. Whoa, wait a minute! His Mione? Since when was she His? He thought of her that way, and though it seemed ludicrous, he really rather liked the idea.BR  
He had his share of dreams about her, too. They were roughly the same as Hermiones (though he doesnt know that). He sighed and got up, intending to go down and greet Hermione. He opened his door, and Ginny was standing there. She had an impish look about her, and Ron knew what was coming. Ginny had been pestering him for days about Hermione. (Do you like her? How do you feel about her?)BR  
Hermione will be here soon, Ginny said. Are you gonna tell her you like her? She was smiling. Ginny knew full well that Ron like Hermione. She also knew that the feeling was mutual, but she wanted her idiot brother to find out for himself.BR  
Who said I liked her? Ron said, trying to feign being confused.BR  
Ginny said, in an imposing tone. You know you like her. You need to tell her, or you might lose her. Ginny knew this would never happen, but seeing Ron squirm was just too fun to watch.BR  
Ron walked past Ginny and down the stairs. The mere thought of losing Hermione made him want to die. He himself liked her, and might even love her(though he wasnt sure what love felt like). Then Ron decided. He would give her a note later, talk to her, tell her how he felt, then see what happened.BR  
****************************************************BR  
Hermione hugged everyone when she got there. Well, everyone but Ron. Hugging was awkward between them. She merely smiled at him. She saw what looked like immense relief spread his features when she did and smiled back. When everyone had gone to the kitchen, Ron walked over to her. He handed her a note. She took it, a little confused. Ron went into the other room as she opened it. It read:BR  
Hermione,BR  
We need to talk. Can you meet me up outside my room at midnight? Write a note back and tell me. Ill see you.BR  
RonBR  
BR  
Hermione quickly wrote a reply saying that she would meet him and looked forward to seeing him. She then went into the kitchen and sat next to Ron sliding the note to him under the table. She then started to eat. She couldnt wait till tonight!BR  
BR  
Well, Thats it for now. Ill updated ASAP. My sis uses the comp. a lot, so Ill updated soon!! Buh-bye!!/P  
/BODY  
/HTML 


	2. Out in the Open

Ron and Hermione: Part two  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The rest is J.K. RowlingÕs.  
Yes, i know. I had time , so i put up another chapter. Enjoy!!!  
  
The night of July 5th. 12:00 midnight.  
  
Ron waited out side the open door to his room. it was 12:05. Hermione was late. not much, but enough to make him squirm. he thought about what he would say. ÔWhat if she doesnÕt want to be with me?Õ he thought. ÔWhat if she just wants to be friends?Õ  
Ron heard soft footsteps on the stairs. Hermione came into view, he hair slightly tousled, and trying to stifle a yawn as she came up. She started a little when she saw him standing there waiting. ÒHey,Ó she said, quietly. They stared at each other for a minute or so when Hermione said, ÒYou-you wanted to talk to me about something?Ó  
RonÕs head went black. He completely forgot what he was going to say. Hermione looked puzzled. ÒRon?Ó She said. ÒAre you OK?Ó  
Ron did the only thing that really made sense. He walked forward and, summing up all his courage, he kissed her. The kiss was soft, short, innocent, but it told him all he needed to know. She kissed him back after a split-second, trying to wrap her arms around his neck. She smiled gently when they pulled apart.  
ÒRon, I- I......,Ó she faltered. ÒIs this what i think it is?Ó  
ÔPlease tell me you like me,Õ she pleaded silently with him.  
ÒHermione- IÕve liked you for... a while. Since the Yull Ball, maybe even before, but i was too afraid to tell you. I just....i was afraid that you would push me away or smack me or something.Ó Ron said, with some difficulty. Hermione laid her head against his shoulder and sighed contentedly.  
ÒI like you too, Ron.Ó Was her quiet reply. her arms tightened very slightly around his neck. ÒAnd I didnÕt tell you for basically the same reason.Ó She got on her tip-toes and kissed him. This kiss was more passionate then the first. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist. They started to back into the room. They sat on the bed, still kissing, Hermione opening her mouth sightly. They stayed like that for a bit, until they started to get more bold then was comfortable. As RonÕs hands started to undo her robe, she pulled away.  
ÒRon!!Ó She breathed. ÒWe need to stop.Ó As she attempted to get her breath back, Ron sat back, looking horrified.  
ÒOh, God!Ó Ron said quietly. ÒHermione, IÕm so sorry. I didnÕt mean to.Ó  
ÒShhhh.....itÕs all right. You donÕt have to worry. We have time. We have an eternityÕs worth of days. We donÕt need to rush.Ó She whispered. They were laying back by now looking at each other. Eventually, they fell asleep next to each other, RonÕs arms around her waist. They stayed like that until the next morning.  
  
Yes, it was short, but i need to get off the computer. iÕll update soon!!! 


	3. trials in love

Ron and Hermione: Part three.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And Sophie.  
  
It is now Oct. 22, 5th year.  
  
Hermione sat in the Common room that night, wiping her eyes with a tissue, occasionally blowing her nose.   
She couldn't believe it! Ron, her Ron, had kissed another girl. She had come to the common room, looking for him, and had seen him, kissing that Sophie girl. She was in Ginny's year, and very attractive. A fresh wave of tears came at this thought.  
When she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. when she heard, Bloody hell!, she knew it was Ron. She shrank back, trying not to be seen.   
Too late.  
Ron whispered. He came and knelt in front of her. She avoided looking at him. Hermione talk to me. She remained unresponsive. All Right. If you won't talk, then you have to listen. I don't know what came over me, i swear it, Hermione. There's something funny about that girl. But you have to understand. I wouldn't ever do something like that to you. You have to believe me.I love you!  
At last Hermione looked up. It was the first time Ron had ever told that he loved her. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she was smiling. A very weak, tired smile, but a smile nonetheless. I know. I do believe you. And.....I love you too, Ron.  
She stood, as did he. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. When they broke apart, both were breathless. Hermione took Ron's hand and they went to Ron's dorm. They sat down on his bed and talked for hours. Eventually, Hermione fell asleep. Ron tucked her into his bed and kissed her forehead.  
Good-night, Hermione. He said, quietly. Ron then pulled out a bedroll and lay down on it. He fell asleep, dreaming about his beautiful Hermione.  
  
I have a few more chapters lines up. After that, i think i will make a new story, one that is Post-Hogwarts. ttyl!


	4. Fear and love

Ron and Hermione: Part 4  
Disclaimer: See the other three chapters  
  
Oct. 23. The next day. still 5th year.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked down the hallway, holding hands. They were together again and perfectly content. Today was a new day. But little did Ron know that he was about to come close to losing his precious Hermione forever.  
They were walking with Harry from Care of Magical Creatures when they were confronted by Malfoy. For several days, he had been spreading rumors that Hermione had slept with every boy in Griffindor. He was calling her a slut to her face.  
Hello, Granger. Back with the Weasel again, I see? I'm surprised, after what you've done. he sneered. Hermione tried to ignore him. Eventually, she turned to him. Going to fight me Granger? I'd love to see you try. He smiled maliciously at her. He then threw a punch. Hermione blocked it with her hand. In the midst of surprise at the fact that Malfoy had thrown a punch, she didn't see his other hand go for his pocket.  
It happened in a flash. Before she knew what was happening, she felt an immense pain in her side. He stabbed me.' She thought. She started to fall. She hit the ground on her knees. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, steadying her as she fell towards the ground.  
Ron's voice came to the depths of her brain. Hermione, you'll be okay. Harry and Ginny have gone to get Madame Pomfrey and the Headmaster. you'll be okay, just hold on.  
She summoned all her strength and leaned up to kiss him. Truth to tell, she wasn't sure whether she'd make it. She could feel blood coming from the wound on her right side. It hurt a lot. she said weakly.  
Don't worry, Hermione. Here they come. Ron said to her.  
she said, a bit louder. He looked at her. She was starting to lose consciousness. She fought for composure. Just as the teachers came running up she whispered, I love you.... Then the world went black.  
****************************************************  
Ron sat in the Hospital Wing hours later, holding Hermione's hand and fighting not to fall asleep. He was worried about his girlfriend. The nurse and Dumbledore had done all they could, but she was in a coma. They weren't sure whether she'd wake or not. Ron refused to believe that she would die. Not without saying good-bye.  
****************************************************  
Oct. 29, two days before the Halloween Ball.  
  
Ron sat next to Hermione's bed. He was there whenever he didn't have a class. He wanted to be there when she woke up.  
Some wondered why he cared. Because she's my girlfriend and I love her.' He thought bitterly. They were all idiots and could go boil their heads for all he cared. As long as Hermione woke up, he would be happy.  
But it had been several days. He was getting scared. He fell asleep, dreaming about Hermione and what he would do when she woke up.  
As Ron slept, Hermione did wake. She opened an eye, then the other. She looked at Ron. She smiled. Then she looked at the clock and calender. Oct. 29th!! she'd been out for 6 days! Ron was probably worried. As she thought about this, Ron stirred. He opened his eyes, and Ron's eye's met Hermione's. his jaw dropped.  
He said, disbelievingly. Oh My God, Hermione! You're awake! Ron threw his arms around her. She hugged him back, gratefully. He leaned in and kissed her. Somehow, Hermione knew that no matter what happened, everything would be okay.  
  
THE END!! Hope you liked it. Read my next story! I'll have it soon!


End file.
